


Wrong Number

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: I know this trope has been done a million times. Here's a million and one. My take on the wrong number trope.For Starker Bingo 2019Prompt: Wrong NumberTranscription is below the pictures in case the pictures are hard to read.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I know this trope has been done a million times. Here's a million and one. My take on the wrong number trope.
> 
> For Starker Bingo 2019
> 
> Prompt: Wrong Number
> 
> Transcription is below the pictures in case the pictures are hard to read.

Tony’s phone rang its text alert. It was from Peter. He knew he should’ve told the kid from the very first message he read that he’d gotten the wrong number. But that first message was very… intriguing. He knew it was wrong, but he decided to play along and pretend to be whoever Peter was calling 'Daddy'. Apparently the sweet innocent virgin Peter appeared to be whenever he was helping Tony in the workshop, was an act. The boy had had at least one lover already. The fact that he called whoever it was 'Daddy' made Tony's cock hard. Again. Like it had been off and on all day in the workshop. Because of Peter. So he didn't correct the wrong number. The thought of Peter calling _him_ Daddy was just more than Tony could take.

For those who can't read the pictures here's a TRANSCRIPTION:

_Peter believes he's talking to his chemistry teacher._

Peter: I wish I was in your bed right now Daddy

Tony: You do?

Peter: Yes Daddy. Kinda horny. Kinda desperate. Kinda want you to be fucking me hard right now

Tony: That's quite a revelation

Peter: I can't help it Daddy. It's all I can think about when I'm around you

Tony: But I'm not there

Peter: Daddy fucking me is all I can think about when you're not here too

Tony: So the whole time we're together you're thinking about me fucking you?

Peter: I can't help it! My Daddy's sexy as fuck. It's frustration being around you every day pretending that I don't desperately want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit down

Tony: It doesn't bother you that I'm older than you?

Peter: No Daddy. It means that you know what you're doing when you fuck me

Tony: That's true

Peter: Do you know what I'm doing right now Daddy?

Tony: Being a naughty boy and jerking off

Peter: Uh huh. With a plug in me wishing it was your cock

Tony: Fuck yourself with it baby boy

Peter: Daddy I want this to be you. When????

Tony: Daddy's gonna bend you over and and fuck that tight ass of yours

Peter: WHEN????????

Tony: Tomorrow soon enough baby?

Peter: Just don't mark it as detention. I got in trouble last time. Say it's an extra study period

Tony: Are you fucking your teacher Peter

Peter: Oh shit who is this?

Tony: Not gonna tell you Petey

Peter: I called you Daddy!!!! Who is this?

Tony: I can be your Daddy baby boy

Peter: Who are you?????

Tony: Someone who's gonna fuck the shit out of you tomorrow

Peter: I'm gonna see you tomorrow?

Tony: Yep. Wear the plug. I want you ready for me

Peter: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS????????

Tony: Someone with a number close to your former Daddy's

Peter: Former?

Tony: IF you want to be with me. I don't share

Peter: OH MY GOD!!! I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!

Peter: Wait. You wanna fuck me?????

Tony: Do you want me to?

Peter: Why do you think I'm fucking my chemistry teacher?

Peter: He kinda looks like you if you squint really hard

Peter: I thought you only liked girls I mean women

Tony: I like boys with a tight ass too

Tony: So you wanna fuck me or keep fucking your chemistry teacher

Peter: Do you mean it?

Tony: That I wanna bend you over the table and fuck you til you scream? Yeah

Peter: Oh my god!

Tony: You gonna be a good boy for Daddy?

Peter: Fuck. Is this really you Mr. Stark?

Tony. Yep. So you like older men to fuck you Petey?

Peter: Older men know what they're doing

Peter: I bet you fuck really good Mr. Stark. I've imagined it A LOT

Tony: Reeeeaaaally... You wanna stop imagining and find out?

Peter: You'd fuck me????

Tony: Do you have any idea how hard my dick gets when you're around?

Peter: About as hard as mine. And you make my ass feel... I dunno... twitchy

Tony: That's cute baby boy

Peter: You liked it when I was calling you... calling my chemistry teacher Daddy?

Tony: No I didn't like it when you were calling your chemistry teacher Daddy. I liked it when I thought you were calling me Daddy

Tony: I don't care what name you scream when I'm making you cum as long as it's mine

Peter: Fuck

Tony: Are you still touching yourself?

Peter: Uh..........

Tony. Bad little boy. Keep doing it

Peter: I bet you have a big cock

Tony: Been told so. Been told it's thick too

Tony: Tell May I need your help with something tonight\

Peter: It's late though

Tony: Tell her I'll take you to school in the morning and you'll stay in the guest room. Which you won't

Peter: She won't like me on the train this late

Tony: I can be there in 15 minutes

Peter: Can't wait til tomorrow dirty old man?

Tony: Just the way my little slut likes them

Peter: Uh yeah

Tony: You only ever fuck your teacher?

Peter: Noooooo don't make me tell

Tony: Well now you have to

Peter: I kinda let this older guy pick me up

Tony: Reeeeaaaally. Tell

Peter: Not while you're driving

Peter: You shouldn't even be texting me

Tony: Voice activated. FRIDAY's talented

Peter: Yeah but I'm not gonna tell you while you're driving cos it'll make you too hot knowing I let some random guy fuck me in the bathroom

Tony: Shit

Tony: You're a little slut baby. I'm gonna have to fuck that right out of you. Nobody touches what's mine

Peter: I'm yours?

Tony: You are or I'm turning around and this will never be spoken of again

Peter: Possessive much?

Tony: Of you? Yeah

Peter: Fuck

Tony: So am I turning around?

Peter: Stop texting and DRIVE FASTER

Peter: I'm so hard right now I don't know how I'm gonna wear pants

Tony: I'll take care of my baby boy when I get you in my bed and fuck you all night

Peter: Daddy stop! You're not making this pants thing any easier!

Tony: Kinda the point baby

Peter: You're evil!!!!!!!!!!

Tony: Stuff that hard dick in some pants and tell May you're going out so you can suck your Daddy's cock

Peter: Daddy!!!!!! I am NOT telling her that!

Tony: Probably a good idea my jailbait slut

Tony: Hurry up I'm downstairs

Tony: Don't keep Daddy waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
